


First Sight

by orphan_account



Series: The Steps We Take [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BoyxBoy, First Meetings, Gay, Kinda confused sexuality, M/M, Modern AU, No Smut, OOC?, One Shot, POV Third Person, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Thoughts of incest, Yaoi, young teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't romantic, and it definitely wasn't the way he thought he would meet his soulmate-er, brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> In which two boys meet to unofficially become brothers.

_He looks like a girl,_ Naruto thought. So naturally, Naruto said this aloud.

Three pairs of eyes pinned themselves onto the blond, who had suddenly made this awkward gathering even more awkward. If that was even possible.

“Excuse me?” Sasuke asked, cheeks pink from embarrassment and a single eyebrow twitching in anger. _Keep calm_ , he told himself, _this idiot clearly doesn’t have any fashion sense. Just_ look _at him_. And Sasuke did look at him; up and down at least three times. His new so-called “brother” had tan skin seemingly kissed by the sun itself. Blue eyes that made the sky look dull, and blond hair that radiated fun times and utter stupidity. His build was buffer than Sasuke’s, yet they were equally toned. The raven could tell, because the way the blond’s obnoxious orange shirt clung tightly to his skin was simply heavenly. Or, at least it would be… if he weren’t Sasuke’s brother.

“Why are your bangs so long? You’re so pale… do you get enough sun? Are your eyes naturally that dark? I me-”

“Naruto.” Scolded Iruka, cuffing the blond on the back of the head.

“Ah! Tch, dad I was just wondering i-”

“Yeah, wonder to yourself, okay?” Iruka gave Sasuke an apologetic smile, turning back to Kakashi to roll his eyes in an _I told you to expect this_ manner. The silver haired man merely smiled back. Naruto became silent, running his eyes openly over his new brother.

They were all sitting in the living room of Naruto and Iruka’s small apartment, the two older males having decided to finally let the younger two meet. It was a slight shock for Sasuke when his guardian, Kakashi, revealed he had been seeing another man for almost a year. It wasn’t the man part that shocked him _-no, Sasuke leaned more that way, as well-_ it was the fact Kakashi was able to completely hide Iruka that caught the raven off guard. _Just how many more secrets was he keeping?_

A little less than a week ago, when Iruka had sat down to tell Naruto the news, well, the blond couldn’t be anything other than extremely overjoyed. He had jumped up from the table exclaiming how he just _knew_ something had been going on, how _finally_ he could experience the wonders of siblings, and when oh, _when_ would he get to meet the other half of Iruka’s life? The brunette could only smile and explain that it would be soon, and thank his son for being so open. Of course, Naruto only smiled in return.

But now the day was here and Naruto wasn’t sure if he really wanted this Uchiha guy to become his brother. He was getting a weird feeling being around him; kind of like doing something enjoyable but knowing in the back of your mind that later you’ll be totally chewed out for doing it. Naruto couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy, either. What, with the guy practically oozing sex appeal and holding himself as a model, the blond could definitely see his future competition.

“Do you have a problem with me?” Sasuke asked coldly, feeling unnaturally pressured under Naruto’s gaze. Kakashi and Iruka’s chattering died down into soft whispers, clearly letting Sasuke know they were now listening to the two younger boys.

Naruto snapped out of his daze-like state, clearing his throat before giving the raven a glare. “I was just thinking. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

“Thinking? Make sure not to strain yourself too hard.” Sasuke said in mock concern, smirking when he saw the other boy clench his fists. For some reason, the raven was itching to fight. To bruise the tan skin that looked so golden and flawless, to scratch and tear and punch until the blond was bleeding and whimpering underneath him. These feelings were not his normal fighting pleasures, and though he hadn’t gotten in one in quite some time, he could clearly remember the rush it gave him. He could recall the power he could feel burning through his fists, and how the pit of his stomach would swirl with pride and uncertainty and accomplishment. This though… this was about a hundred times better.  

“I’m more than just a pretty body, y’know. I’m smart!” Naruto exclaimed, keeping his fists by his side and his tone low. It didn’t matter if Iruka heard this or not, for it would only further provide evidence of how horribly annoying this Uchiha was. Maybe if Naruto could _really_ show this to Iruka, they would end up not having to be brothers.

“No one here said you were pretty. Unless, of course, your daddy tells you that at night?”

“What THE FU-”

“BOYS!” Iruka snapped, giving Kakashi a look that said _talk to them now or else_. Kakashi obliged.

“The two of you need to learn how to get along. Naruto, could you maybe show Sasuke a tour of the house? The two of you could go talk in your room.” The silver haired man said. The blond huffed out an _okay_ , ignoring the strange tingle of energy that exploded in his stomach at the thought of being alone with his new brother. Maybe it was just Naruto’s adrenaline getting ready for a fight he knew was bound to happen, or maybe it was-ah well, Naruto didn’t have any other explanation, so the former had to be it.

The two teens stood up from their opposite ends of the room, Sasuke reluctantly letting Naruto take the lead since he didn’t know a thing about this strange house. Iruka gave Naruto a warning glare as he passed, while Kakashi only smiled at his own aggravated son. As they left the room, Sasuke closed the door behind him, not wanting any of the adults’ weird conversation to leak out of the living room. Or, any of his and Naruto’s to make it into there.

The blond quickly and quietly showed Sasuke around the small house, only speaking to say: “This is my ramen stash. No one touches it but me.”

“I wouldn’t touch that shit if it was the last food on earth.”

Being the (hopefully) maturer man, Naruto only glared before continuing on the short tour. Their last stop was the blond’s room itself, as Naruto couldn’t really care less to listen to his dad’s boring conversation with the other male.

Sasuke leaned against the door frame as his new brother threw himself back-first onto his orange covered bed. On the left side of the room was the blond’s bed, while on the other side there was a dresser and desk littered with pictures and trash and empty ramen cups. The middle of the room seemed to be a pool of clothes that Sasuke could only assume were dirty.

“Can you shut the door?” Naruto asked, not even bothering to sound threatening. Sasuke made no comment and obliged, closing the bedroom door with a creak. The blond made himself comfortable, his hands resting under his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. His eyes closed in an attempt at peace. Maybe if he didn’t see Sasuke, his stomach would stop spazzing out.

Nope, doesn't work. Naruto could swear he could feel those dark eyes watching him, even as he had his own closed.

Sasuke scanned the brightly colored room, hardly empressed. His eyes were drawn to his step-brother, though, and how his honey skin peaked out from under his shirt. How his biceps seemed to grow larger as he lay there peacefully, breathing at an unsteady pace that clearly defined his chest as it rose and fell. The black-haired teen took a deep breath, willing away the impure thoughts and prickly feelings that were being sent to his stomach and even lower.

Naruto cracked open an eye as the sound of Sasuke’s footsteps filled the quiet room. He watched as the raven made his way to the desk, silently observing the memory filled photos whose memories Sasuke had none of. Only two or three of the pictures were actually framed, the rest messily taped to the wall or computer monitor or even the desk itself.

Naruto was in all of them but one, which was a single smiling face of Iruka, framed in a simple black frame and untouched by any of the mess. At least the blond idiot could appreciate his dad. Though now that Sasuke thought about it, they don’t really look like father and child at all. Maybe Naruto got his looks from his mom’s side…

The other pictures varied with other teens. Naruto next to a girl with bubblegum pink hair and a smile that was annoying to look at. Naruto with his arm slung around two boys: one with red face-painted triangles on his cheeks, the other with purple lines drawn over his eyes, lips, and down the middle of his chin. Naruto had his mouth half open as if trying to speak, while the other two only smiled. _What is with these people?_

The next one was of Naruto standing on the right of a boy who contrasted to the blond almost as much as Sasuke did. Sasuke could tell this not only because of the difference of clothes the two wore, but because the raven knew the other boy as well. _Gaara_. Naruto’s arm was around the red headed teen, pulling their sides closer together. The blond smiled practically ear to ear, and Gaara--he was actually smiling? It was a small one that Sasuke had seen before, but to smile like that in front of others? Because of Naruto?

“You know Gaara?” Sasuke asked nonchalantly without turning away from the pictures. Naruto’s eyes shot open as he sat up on his bed, criss crossing his legs.

“Yeah, one of my best friends. How do you know him?”

“Long story.” The raven said, brushing off the question. It wasn’t _exactly_ a long story, but he wasn’t _exactly_ in the mood to talk personally with someone he had just met. Naruto humphed with both curiosity and frustration, watching Sasuke’s back as he continued to look at the photos.

“Know anyone else?” Naruto asked, his curiosity outweighing his determination to push Sasuke away. Maybe the two of them were more alike than Naruto knew. If they had the some of the same friends and all, they couldn’t really be _that_ opposite.

“No.” Sasuke mumbled, looking over a group photo that had everyone dressed up in costume. Naruto had his finger formed into a gun, dressed as a cowboy and “shooting” another boy who looked as if he wanted nothing more than to rip the blond’s finger off. Sasuke decided he liked this boy with the long hair and eyes too strange to not be contacts.

Naruto’s gaze traveled lower down Sasuke, his mind blaring at him to _stop because this is totally weird_ , but his eyes screaming _oh god but this is such a good view_. The raven’s ass was framed nicely in his black jeans that definitely were not Naruto’s size. Sasuke’s whole frame seemed to be small and _girly_ , yet his toned arms and legs said something different. Naruto wondered if his chest was just as sculpted and wow, how long was hi-

Sasuke cleared his throat, meeting the blue eyes that had yet to fail in making his breathing falter. Naruto could feel his embarrassment flood to his cheeks as he scratched at the back of his neck. Being caught looking at another guy's lower half was definitely not the worst thing he’d done but…  

“Are you gay, or something?” Sasuke asked with a smirk, both hands in his back pockets as he waited for Naruto to burst.

“N-no I was just looking a-”

“At me?”

“...No, I was thinking and you just happened to be standing right in front of me and-”

“So you were thinking about me?” Sasuke smirked. Naruto’s lame excuse wouldn't work this time.

“Bastard! Not everything has to do with you, 24/7, y’know!”

“Idiot. When I’m this hot, it does.” Sasuke said cockily, shaking his hips slightly to tease the poor heterosexual blond. Despite the embarrassingly awkward situation, Naruto couldn’t help but laugh. His head fell into his hands as his laughter slowly broke the tension between the two. Sasuke’s shoulders dropped with a sigh, the ghost of a smile threatening to place itself onto his lips.

Before that could happen, though, Sasuke turned around, opening the creaky bedroom door and making his way to the kitchen.

“Bastard, where are you going?” Naruto yelled, the hint of a laugh still present in his voice.

“Kitchen. I’m craving some ramen.”

“Wh-? No!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something Christmas-y but whatever, still have like 9 days. This didn't turn out the way I wanted it to (I think it's one of my worst, actually) but I spent today writing it so I wanted to share since it's been so long. Thanks for reading!


End file.
